


Strictly Professional

by RedMoonDragon



Category: Evil Con Carne, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, General Skarr mention, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Protective Black Hat, maybe smut, possessive Black Hat, violence mention?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoonDragon/pseuds/RedMoonDragon
Summary: Being together was a liability. Doctor Flug knew he could become a liability for Blackhat, but it couldn't stop either he or Jefecito from going down the rabbit hole together. All couple could do was keep their relationship secret while in the face of others as they remain strictly professional.





	1. You belong to me, and I to you.

Dr. Flug sometimes didn't know what to make of his situation, or how he got there, to begin with. The man hummed to himself quietly as he worked in his laboratory in the dead of night, it was better to work during these hours. At this hour 5.0.5 and Dementia were fast asleep and unable to cause mayhem but that still left... Blackhat. During his years working for Black Hat co. his observation lead him to understand that the demon rarely needed something as trivial as sleep, only needing to rest for small brief periods of time to regain his strength. Still, despite all the free time the demon had, the villain usually left him to his own devices as he went out to do, well evil. But the times he wasn't out taking care of business was now spent... doing something else, typically with his scientist.

_'Perhaps it was meant to be_ ' Flug considered as he saw sparks fly from the soldering he was doing. He and Blackhat had been working together for years now, hell the man still remembered the day his plane crashed, leaving him as the sole survivor and barely clinging onto life as the demon appeared before him.

The deal was simple, Blackhat will extend his life in exchange for the man's services for the rest of his life, or else otherwise, death. Standing in the lab now was a clear indication of the choice he made.

A new noise echoed in the lab as the soft tap of shoes drew closer to him.

"Jefecito?" Dr. Flug asked turning his head to shadow flashing a toothy grin. "What do I owe the honor?"

The demon didn't say anything at first, as he studied him and the current project. "Making sure you weren't slacking off of course." he grinned as he got uncomfortably close to the scientists. "So what is this piece of junk supposed to be?" 

"O-oh you see, its, um, its supposed to be an Instant-freeze ray... with.. with the idea to um... freeze anything to 0 Kelvin..." When Blackhat got this close it made the human nervous, his heart racing and the face under the paper bag hot. His voice became small and scared, a side effect of trying not to displease his boss for the years previous. "....What do you think....sir..?"

The demon nodded approvingly, "Yes, I believe it would be a sufficient enough device to sell. Hell knows these Idiots I sell to are willing to buy anything I- ahem, we make" he smirked seeing the scientist clearly blushing bright red under his paper bag at hearing himself being credit. "But unfortunately I still do have an issue Doctor."

"O-oh..? W-what is it s-sir?" the fear and nervousness came back in the other's voice, making Blackhat grimace in irritation. A gray clawed hand reached up towards the other's face, lifting the chin up as the demon pulled the bag back ever so slightly revealing the others' lips to kiss him. It wasn't rough, nor was a gentle, but it was enough to let the other know that the demon was trying to say.

_I miss you_

At first, the human was stiff and surprised but then relaxed into the kiss, melting in the demon's arms. Blackhat deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of the other with his cold lips. In an instant, the kiss was over and the paper bag was pulled back in place over the other's head.

"Your mine now, you don't need to fear me anymore" the demon murmured "As much as I love pathetic humans groveling in fear at my feet... You're the exception to the rule.." his tone softening.

"O-oh.. sorry Jefecito its just... habit" the human looked down, and the demon simply sighed understanding. After all, it was his fault for that reaction from the years of working together, but neither of them expects to actually fall into a relationship, let alone fall in love.

"Yes, yes I understand... I just wanted to see you before I leave to take care of important business, will the device be ready by tomorrow?" Blackhat asked looking down at the unfinished ray.

"Uh- yes for once actually! I just need to do some last modifications to the actual freezing serum and finish building the gun and it'll be ready for the market in no time" The scientist smiled excitedly "I'm sure enough this can cause another ice age if used in the wrong hands" As good as Dr. Flug was, he certainly did have a layer of evil under his skin. How else would the human be able to live here? The demon grinned, loving to see his human express his evil. After all, it was attractive to him.

"Perfect, then I'll see you tomorrow doctor," he said, getting close once again to the scientist to give him another kiss. "Shame I won't be able to do this tomorrow..." he grumbled between kisses.

"Mmm. Blackhat.. you know why..."

"Yes... you've told me in excruciating detail one too many times" the demon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we have to be strictly professional... we can't be.. us" Flug whispered, biting his lip sad.

"Your mine though, they would have to be idiots to try and take yo-!!"

"B-but it still makes me a liability Blackhat! It might ruin your reputation and who knows how many villains we've scammed over the years that wants revenge on you"

The demon growled angrily but took in a deep breath to compose himself. He absolutely hated to admit it but the scientist was right. It still didn't qualm the burning fire within him at the idea anyone with enough balls could ever try and take his human away from him and expect to still be alive after the whole ordeal. The demon didn't even know whether what he felt was either a strong need to protect what was his or he was simply possessive and didn't want to share. Blackhat didn't bother asking such stupid questions anymore.

"Strictly professional, alright sir?" the scientist asked softly, the only thing the demon could do was nod solemnly.

"Strictly professional." the demon agreed. "Till tomorrow my dear" he grinned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Dr. Flug sighed happily as he turned back to do his work, why in god's name would be fall for such a monstrous creature he did not know.

Sometimes even geniuses could be fools. 


	2. Not Exactly Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son of a general comes in thinking he's tough shit. 
> 
> He's not

"Yes, come this way, here is where the magic happens!" a dark gravely voice beckoned as a small tour of wannabe villains. The tour consisted of a few lowly villains, mainly just humans in a ridiculous outfit and far too high expectations of the actual evil they can accomplish, and one in particular spoiled rich brat.

Blackhat recognized the cretin only because of the teen's father, who was one his few contenders in the black market during the man's youth. But long since then the man had simply retired but he often did business with each other as the old general would sometimes need a quick gadgetry of evil. The demon knew the general settled down but he could never bother to remember the name of the child he spawns, but he can definitely recognize him. As he leads his customers further in the facility that was his house, they finally reached the lab. He smiled warmly toward his beloved doctor upon entering. "Here is my personal engineer and scientist, Dr. Flug"

"A-ah! Blackhat sir, just in time, I just completed the ray!" The scientist proclaimed as he held up the gun to showcase to not only his boss but also the crowd behind him. "As you can see here, it's an instant freeze ray, perfect for causing another ice-age or... cutting in line?" he shrugged, now just realizing he only had one real idea for the device. The demon decided to ignore the blunder for the moment. 

"Splendid! Show us how it works" he ordered. Standing back with a smug smirk on his face, standing upright and tall with his can. It helped make the scientist confident in himself as he proceeded with demonstrating how the Ray worked.

 

* * *

 

The demonstration and initial explanation took about 10 minutes in total, along with answering the occasional question. Blackhat mused it was a good thing Dr. Flug was as soft as he was, it makes the lesser more human villains have someone to relate to and ergo want to buy from. But something was unnerving him, something festering in the back of his skull as he looked at the small group. The brat in the back kept his eyes only on the doctor, asking questions directly at the doctor himself and not really about the weapon. Blackhat sneered, a wave of possessiveness growing in him again.

 _'How dare he even look at what's mine'_ a voice whispered to him but he squashed it down and remain calm. He has to remain strictly professional. It was what was best for the company and also for them.

However, what happened next threw that shit out the window for the demon.

"So how much for the scientist?" the teen asked from the back of the group smugly.

"Excuse me?" Blackhat asked, raising an eyebrow, tone suddenly dark at hearing the other's interest in the doctor. Dr. Flug nervously looks between the two. it wasn't that he was afraid of the teen, no he was afraid for the teen for what Blackhat would do.

"I said, how much. for. the. scientist." The brat repeated slowly as if speaking to someone stupid. "I want him and I'm sure my dad can match any price you throw at him, sooo.. how much?" he grinned as he suddenly grabbed the doctor by the waist pulling Flug towards him. The doctor didn't even need to look at Blackhat as he felt the waves of anger and darkness roll off him.

"Oh no, you've done it now kid" the doctor whispered to the now unnerved brat who looked at him oddly.

"My- ahem, Doctor Flug is not for sale." He said darkly, glaring daggers at the teen "So I suggest you get your fat mitts off of him, you watered down trite punk" he got close to the brat, very uncomfortably close, as he grabbed the doctor by the wrist pulling Flug right behind him, choosing to ignore the yelp the doctor immitted.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to me that way! As much as a ' _villain'_ you claim to be, your still just a two-bit salesman with a stupid old hat that can never be any better than some beggar begging people to buy their trash."

Everybody in the room was silenced, and the teen puffed his chest out proudly as if he'd done a great thing talking back to the demon Blackhat. Slowly, all the other lesser villains back away from the two. There was an unspoken rule among the underground world that was their chosen carriers, never, ever, EVER dare try and anger Blackhat. Even the most elite of villains consider Blackhat an unofficial member of their own as someone to respect and fear. It was actually safer for everyone that he sold to them, it leveled the playing field.

Dr. Flug got a sick feeling in his stomach that he knew what was going to occur within the next few minutes. Quickly before Blackhat can do anything he ushered the small crowd out the lab. If the bratty teen did die and they saw it, it'll be bad for business.

"U-uhhhh, 5.0.5!!" he called out to the bear who was dusting portraits nearby "Please, take our guests out the premises, the tour is over. Thanks for coming everyone, please get a catalog on our way out... or else." he gulped as the man heard loud screeching terror echoing from inside the lab. Everyone winced at the noise, some covering their ears from fear. Tentatively poked his head back into the lab trying to see what was going on.

Inside Blackhat was holding the teen up in the air, arm outstretched and claw hand in a tight fist like some sort of morbid choke hold from Star Wars. The brat was bleeding, from various cuts, and holes in him from God knows what. The demon was practically glowing with darkness and twisted energy, his eyes white and sharp teeth in a dangerous snarl.

"You think you can dare speak to me in that manner child?" Blackhat twisted his fist as the teen screamed again feeling his skin getting peeled off. "I'm a better villain than you or your father could ever be. The fact you stand here before me wanting to _'buy my junk_ ' just proves that your just that pathetic. If I wanted-" Suddenly Blackhat was smacking the other repeatedly against a wall. "-I could conquer the entire world within the hour, nay the minute. But-" **Slam**. "-I choose not to because frankly its just much more fun watching you-" **Slam.** "-and every other cockroach buying from me-" **Slam.** "-all try their pathetic attempts at world domination while I get rich off the lot of you."

One last slam on the ground left the teen bloody, battered and Dr. Flug was pretty sure on the brink of death. But just as fast as it happened, suddenly the scattered blood and skin were violently put back together and the teen looked like as if nothing happened at all. He just sat at the bottom of the lab, shaking violently in fear as he frantically tried to get away from the demon.

"Normally, I would kill you for such insolence, but instead I'll let you go with a warning considering I have far to much respect for your father, Mr. Skarr. But this is also a warning message to you and any other young villains of your generation who thinks they can get away from insulting me or taking my scientist away. Also, if you think you can cry to your daddy like the sniveling baby you are to try and 'get me back'. Trust me, I'm sure your father would agree with me that I didn't punish you enough"

"Now go" he growled, making the room shake, which was enough to send the kid running out the house.

Outside, Dr. Flug got out of the way of the terrified punk and watched him go. Sighing softly, the Doctor scratched the back of his head "Ahhh... All this mess because of me..." he murmured, feeling a little bad for the other. He took a moment before quietly stepping into the lab to do damage control.

Inside, Blackhat was just standing, staring at the mess he made from the doctor's equipment. "I'll replace these items" he spoke, sensing the other's presence in the room, but also not apologizing for what he did.

"Oh, right, thank you, sir." Dr. Flug shrugged, looking at all the broken glass and tossed about chemicals. "Hey.. y-you okay?" Flug asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I messed up"

"You messed up." The doctor agreed, oh did the scientist notice how much Blackhat claimed he was his. It wasn't quite... keeping it professional. The sick thing is he couldn't help but liked it when the demon got like this about him, but that wasn't here nor there. "But at least you let the kid live... t-that was nice"

"Ughh. I'm growing soft too" Blackhat sneered but sighed "What about you?"

"M-me? I'm fine, just a little surprised by it all"

There was silence between them, and the hand on the demon shoulder left to instead be in his clawed hands.

"Thank you, Jefecito"

"Flug.."

The demon leaned forward, moving the paper bag up to give the other a kiss. The doctor didn't fight it, he just gave into it as the demon dominated his lips, mouth, tongue.. he couldn't help but moan slightly. They both wanted more and Blackhat didn't hesitate to kiss down the doctor's neck, ready to bear down his teeth onto the other's neck as a sort of 'claim' mark demons do. Flug couldn't help but enjoy the bite everytime his demon got like this. Just as he was about marking him, they both heard the excited crashing noises that echoed down the hall.

"Sounds like Dementia..." The Doctor pointed out solemnly, the demon growled at the interruption

"Wretched girl, why I ought to-"

"H-hey, just think of it like this, the faster I get this all cleaned up, the faster I can take the rest of the night off..?" Flug winked, still smiling as he pulled the paper bag down.

"Oh? Ooohhh" The demon chuckled "Doctor you really should use that conniving mind of yours more often, it's very becoming of you, now if you excuse me- ahem" he took a deep breath as he took a step away from the doctor.

**_"DEMENTIA, 5.05, GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!!!"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so like, all the comments was like, ah man it meant a lot. It really helped make me want to make a chapter 2 with this. its even a little longer too! I decided that if I make art of my own story here, then i'm just gonna update the chapters with the work that it's supposed to go with, along with a update in rating... character adding, uh, i geuss blood/violence? Im not really afraid to go that far, we're dealing with villains here. 
> 
> Also, did you guys like my little General Skarr reference? I fuckin loved Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne growing up and Villianos reminds me of that same tone and style. I told myself I wouldn't cross over but.... yeah i failed. Alas. But I think some sort of assemblage of a plot is starting to show... I think??? not sure, if you guys got any suggestions or ideas im down. So far i only got like, 3 or 4 max. 
> 
> But again, I'm still weary about going forward with this but so far i'm having fun, my main thing will still always be my webcomic and stuff (lord knows I procrastinated so much on that). But thanks for reading guys!
> 
> \-------  
> Side note: In true blackhat style in shameless self-promotion, If you're interested in the webcomic I made, links are here: https://tapas.io/series/Universe-Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> So, typically I don't do fanfictions... or fanart. My skill has anyways been in just making art and I do a webcomic so making fanfiction/writing has never really been my thing. But I've been super into this thing and this fanfic idea wouldn't leave me, so here we are. I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote, I'm not sure if I'll continue it but heck if you have any ideas I'm down to listen. Heck, if I make a fanart I'll post it in the fic If I make a second chapter. This is kinda the first legit fanfiction I've made in.... forever, so.. yeah.
> 
> Anyways, glad you read it, hoped you liked it. See ye.  
> \-------  
> Side note: In true blackhat style in shameless self-promotion, If you're interested in the webcomic I made, links are here: https://tapas.io/series/Universe-Jumper


End file.
